Pants Off
by noROSAno
Summary: Marshall Lee sometimes wished Fionna wasn't so comfortable with him.


a simple Fiolee one-shot that popped in my head, man.  
Fionna and Marshall Lee are too cute. i cant get enough of these two.

disclaimer: i no own Adventure Time, guys.

* * *

Marshall Lee the Vampire King had to admit that even sometimes he wished Fionna the human wasn't so comfortable with him.

Now, now. Don't get him wrong. He did like the fact that they were close friends who did lots of fun - sometimes mischievous - stuff together.

She'd invite him every so often to slay monsters during the night when her sister, Cake the cat, wanted sleep more than anything else, she'd come over every Saturday night for horror movie night over a bowl of strawberries, and they'd even get together with Prince Gumball to see what kind of tasty treats he'd come up with for the week.

Fionna wasn't afraid to be herself around him - well, anyone really. She liked to play videogames on BMO, she ate whatever junk food was laid in front of her (and never gained an unhealthy pound), and she lovedlovedloved to goof off with him. She practically thought of herself as one of the guys.

But the truth was, she wasn't. Fionna wasn't a guy.

Which is why the Vampire King of the Night o' Sphere wished she wasn't so comfortable with him; comfortable enough to just simply change in front of him before they went out to do whatever plans they made earlier or in the spur of the moment.

She wouldn't get completely naked, no. But Fionna wouldn't hesitate to take off her pajama shorts in exchange for her original blue skirt in front of him. He really thought nothing of it the first time.

He had just dropped by during the beginning of the night to see if she was up for anything at the last minute. Marshall Lee had found her already in bed, but as soon as he mentioned catching night pixies Fionna shot up from under the covers, pulled them aside, slipped off her pj shorts as soon as she stood up, and put on her blue skirt that was lying on the floor by her in front of Marshall Lee without a second thought.

It happened so fast that the teenage vampire didn't have the time to process that he did, in fact, get a good view of ass cheeks from the blonde adventuress in a pair of rather small boy shorts. And it was nice. Oh, definitely.

The vampire blamed it on the rush and excitement of their future pixie catching that she thought nothing of it all either.

The second time was when it really hit him that she had no problem being clad in her underwear when he was at her home.

Unfortunately, he had a problem with it.

Once again he thanked whatever Glob was out there that Cake spent a lot of nights over at her beau's, Lord Monochromicorn, house. Or else she'd have his head and probably fill it with catnip to become a playtoy.

_Pffft_, he thought, _as if that kitty cat could beat him in a fight._

But back to the current situation!

The second time was when she wanted to have movie night at her place, the treehouse. He let the blonde have her way that time. Even though she usually spent the night over with him - most often slaying night beasts after sitting through many movies together - he wasn't planning to do the same. Fionna and Cake's treehouse was rather far away from his place, but if he stayed he'd risk waking up as a pile of ash caused by the sun streaming through her open home. The girls really changed up his previous home once he had left the place.

Marshall Lee had shown up in his usual attire - ya know: red plaid shirt, skinny jeans, converse - a few minutes after dark, flying in through whatever window was open at the time. It just so happened to be the one leading to her bedroom where she was digging through a drawer with her back to him.

He hadn't meant to stare, honestly, but it was hard not to with that curvy figure of hers.

In nothing but a t-shirt and panties, a 17 year old Fionna really had grown into a lovely young lady.

_With a nice, firm ass_, the vampire teen added, _and nice smooth thighs. Oh damn, those legs._

He snapped out of his thoughts when the blue-eyed adventuress finally took notice of his presence in her bedroom.

Fuck.

Marshall was just about to apologize - glob, he really _was_ nervous since he would've normally given a flirty comment - and turn around to give her some privacy when she abruptly broke into a smile and greeted him, "What's up, dude?" And just like that, she returned to her business.

Seriously. Just where in the lumps was the shy innocent Fionna who used to blush up to her bunny-eared hat at the simplest flirtatious comment?!

He coughed awkwardly, "So, uh, is the furball off with her boy toy?"

Man, he tried to look at anything but her. Fionna gave a nod of her head, "Her name is Cake. And yeah, she's spending the night with him. There's a bowl of strawberries in the fridge if you want to bring them up. We can watch BMO in my bed or something."

Marshall Lee practically ran out of the room.

-/-

"Get yourself together, man. It's not like you've never seen a girl half-naked before."

The Vampire King continued to talk to himself as he floated back up to Fionna's bedroom, bowl of red fruit in hand. The fact that he was actually thinking of Fionna like this was putting him on edge. Why did he have feelings for her now, of all times?

Well, not that he didn't have them before. Of course, he had grown feelings for the girl the closer they became great friends. She was spunky. She was feisty. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She kicked monster ass. He could seriously go on about how he fell head over heels for the blonde adventuress.

Unfortunately at the time and probably still on-going, he and everyone in the land of Aaa knew she held serious affection for Prince Gumball - except for the oblivious Candy Prince himself. Which meant he couldn't exactly tell her how he felt about her. So he simply stuck to teasing and flirting with her to show even the tiniest affection he had for her.

Besides, it didn't hurt to see that delicious shade of red burn on her cheeks every time he did. Oh, it didn't hurt at all.

On a serious note however, his feelings for her were stronger now than ever before. And his sexual attraction had now grown ten-fold with her being in her state of undress. If only she knew how she made him feel.

-/-

When he made it back upstairs, Marshall found Fionna sitting on the floor using her bed as back support and a blanket thrown over her legs. BMO was right across from her, waiting for given orders on the movie shown where his usual robotic face was shown.

Fionna patted the spot next to her, "Come on, dude. This movie is gonna be mathematical!"

He floated to her, sucking out the red hue out of a strawberry as he did so. He was just about to sit down when Fionna threw the blanker aside in a motion that she was going to share it with him, showing off that she was still in her underwear from the waist down. If he wasn't the composed Vampire King, Marshall would've dropped the bowl of fruit right then and there.

But he was, so he took the spot next to her and tried to brush off his uneasiness with his usual flirty demeanor.

He wrapped a pale arm around her shoulders, catching her off guard as he leaned to whisper in her ear, "No pants, Fi? Are you hoping for some action?"If anything, he was hoping for the usual blush to flood in her cheeks. Apparently that was not the case anymore.

Instead, she shoved against his chest with one hand while she laughed at his question, "Cut the junk, dude! It's just you and me, so I'm comfortable. Now get ready. BMO's got a good one to start off movie night. Play, BMO!"

No flustered Fionna. No blush. No shyness. Nothing.

Marshall Lee wished Fionna wasn't so comfortable with him sometimes.

He so desperately wished to see the color scarlet upon her face.

He so desperately wished to tell her how he honestly felt.

So he did the first thing hat came to mind that would kill two birds with one stone.

With the one arm still wrapped around her shoulders and her face still turned to his, he took the advantage and tugged her to him to connect their mouths.

-/-

Fionna's lips were warm; oh, so very warm. Glob, how he missed the warmth in his own dead cold-ish body. Marshall would've kept kissing her if he hadn't felt her tense up in his hold seconds after he mashed their lips together. The teenage vampire was just about to pull away and throw in a comment to avoid the awkwardness - oh fucking glob, send him back to rot in the Night o' Sphere if he messed up their friendship - when she suddenly relaxed and leaned into him as she opened her mouth slowly to let him taste her.

And so he did.

As soon as his tongue pried her mouth open and touched her own, the hand she had on his chest fisted to grab onto his shirt.

The uncomfortable positioning of solely her upper body against him had Fionna constantly fidgeting until the vampire had the smarts to pull her onto his lap. There, they continued until Marshall Lee pulled away to let himself and the blonde catch their breath. Fionna's eyes were still closed as he looked at her, patiently waiting until she finally fluttered those beautiful orbs of azure open. There was a heavy blush staining her cheeks - just the way he liked it - and she was panting softly before she managed to speak out, "W-what was t-that for?"

_Please, in the name of glob, tell me she's not that oblivious_, thought Marshall, _she might as well be the female version of Gumwad._

He looked at her with a deadpan expression, "You seriously don't know why I suddenly kissed you."

Of course, it was more of a statement than a question.

He almost wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she got the idea when all she did was look at him with a mixture of innocence and confusion. "I-I mean," began Fionna, placing both of her palms atop her burning cheeks, "it was unexpected and junk. I thought we were just going to watch some algebraic horror movies like always. And then BAM! You start kissing and it was nice and all but what the lumps, man? I thought we were just bros, but you pop up with that andandand-"

"I like you, Fi."

Her rambling comes to a complete stop at his words, "Wait, what?"

Marshall Lee the Vampire King looked straight into her eyes when he spoke.

"I like you and I'm not sure how it turned out like _this_. I've always been the one throwing flirty comments at you all the time and getting you flustered and blushing up to your lumpin' hairline and all of a sudden it's vice versa. All because you think I'm just your 'bro' who you can be comfortable enough to be half-naked around. It bothers me because I like you and you go and do that, but you seem to see me as nothing but your close friend and it fucking sucks, okay?!"

Marshall takes a second to inhale.

He's never used so much of his breath like this before because he just wasn't the type of guy to ramble on about his feelings. But he'd already started and he sure as hell wasn't stopping now.

"You're just awesome and shit, and I want you to know that you're driving me up the wall with how easily you're making me feel without even knowing or trying. It's not supposed to be with way. Glob, Fionna, you're like the realest person I've ever met. I know that sounds like a cliché from somewhere, but it's true."

As soon as the last words escaped his mouth, he turned his face away with complete shyness. Why exactly, he didn't know. It's not like he had the blood inside his body to blush anymore.

Using a hand to rub nervously at the back of his neck since his usual cool and badass demeanor was completely down for the time being, he peeked sideways through his black bangs to catch a glimpse of the blonde adventuress. She was wide-eyed for a few moments before they regained their normal size and she broke into a soft smile, "You like me? As in _like_ like?"

He nodded, "What's not to like, my little Fi?" Without hesitation Marshall reached for her bunny hat and slowly pulled it off, thankfully without her objection. Her golden locks tumbled down her back and pooled on the floor by their legs.

Good Glob, she was so stunning just sitting there in his lap. He mentally photographed the sight before him; this was a scene he'd never want to forget for as long as he existed. Fionna broke the silence to answer his rhetorical question.

"Well, the fact that you thought I only saw you as a friend," she reached for the hand at his neck and pulled it down before linking their fingers together, "Do you still believe that?"

He laughed, "I don't know, Fi. That's up for you to show me." He leaned his face closer for a kiss, an action she had to complete in order for him to know that she actually felt the same way as he did.

And she did.

That she could simply not deny.

Marshall Lee liked to be around her, he was adventurous, and he liked to be silly with her. Like he had just asked her, what was not to like about him? The fact that he was quite the handsome fellow, badass, and sexy had been an added bonus. Yeah sure, he could be a damn jerk at times but she never took it to heart. He had to keep up the reputation as the son of a demon from the Night o' Sphere somehow, right?

The reason she never followed through with her feelings for him - after her unhealthy and pointless infatuation for Prince Gumball, _oh glob_ - was because he flirted with her ALL THE TIME. He thought it was hilarious, so how was she supposed to know whether he actually liked her or if he did it just for kicks?

But now she knew for sure. He had confessed to her.

She leaned in to close the distance between their lips. Their mouths had barely brushed when the blonde abruptly pulled back. Marshall was on alert, "What?"

She immediately wrapped the blanket around herself, realizing that she was still half-naked and things weren't the same as before, "As much as I want to kiss you right now, we are no longer 'bros', Marshall."

"So?"

She stood up from his lap, "I'm putting on some pants or something. This is so not algebraic and or appropriate for a couple who just got together." Before she could run off to the bathroom or the closet or wherever she was going to slip on more clothes, he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back onto his lap.

This time she straddled his waist and he kept a firm grip on her thighs as he smirked devilishly at her now full-on scarlet face, "Leave the pants off, Fi. We can get a little freak nasty if you wanna."

"Marshall!"

WHAM!

"My cheek meat!"

Watching him clutch his cheek in pain from a good punch, Fionna placed a kiss on top of his head and stood back up, "Like I said, I'm putting on some pants."

* * *

so yeah. i hope you guys liked it & whatnot.  
eh, review please?  
a little positive/negative criticism wont hurt.


End file.
